


I’m Never Leaving You

by LethalWeapon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, First time writing, I made myself sad, I’m sorry, M/M, Sad, suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalWeapon/pseuds/LethalWeapon
Summary: A glimpse into Harry and Remus’s life.





	I’m Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Olivia. This is my first story online. I’m sorry if this not all that good.

When Harry had first met Remus on that train, he had immediately felt a pull to him. Maybe it was the beautiful amber eyes that had stared at him with the sunlight reflecting in them, or the scent of sandalwood and rain. Harry didn't know for sure, but he did know that he definitely had a pull towards Remus.

Then when Harry had found out that Remus was a werewolf, he wasn't shocked. If anything that made him want Remus more than ever. However, the said werewolf wasn't thinking the same.

Remus loved Harry, but he promised that he wouldn't get close to Harry for his own good. Every advance that Harry made towards him, he would simply ignore and change the topic.

When the war with Voldemort ended, he was the first person that Harry had gone to. He didn't go to Ginny. No, he went straight to Remus who had a large gash on his side.

Harry gently caressed Remus's cheek and looked at him with such sorrow. Harry pulled his hand away and turned away from Remus and said quietly,"I'm so sorry that you were caught in the middle of this, Remus."

With that, Harry walked away clenching the Elder Wand. Remus sat there looking at Harry's retreating back while the healers worked on his side. All he wanted to do at that moment was cry his eyes out.

When Harry had come back inside with Ron and Hermione, Harry glanced at Remus and, to say the least, Harry was in complete shock. There sat his wolf sobbing his heart out. He moved as fast as he could to Remus. The moment he got there, Harry didn't hesitate to wrap Remus up in his arms.

Harry kissed Remus's head as he held him. Remus was shocked when he saw Harry rushing towards him and then wrapping him in his embrace,but he was happy that he did. People had started to stare, and Remus was starting to get embarrassed. Harry just held Remus ignoring the stares.

When Remus had settled down, Harry looked him in the eyes and quietly said to him,"Why were you crying, Remus?"

Remus looked away and then looked back up when Harry had put his fingers under Remus's chin to make him look at Harry.

Remus smiled sadly and said,"I thought that I had lost you, and that you would never want to speak to me again."

Harry gave Remus a weird look then he gently caressed Remus's cheek. Harry leaned down and kissed Remus on the cheek and said tenderly,"Remus, you will never lose me. Ever. I love you, Remus John Lupin. I am never leaving your side again."

Remus looked at Harry and smiled softly,"I love you too, Harry."

Harry leaned down and kissed Remus with as much love as he could muster. Remus couldn't help the smile that interrupted the kiss.

-A few years later-

Remus held onto his husband's paling body and sobbed loudly. Harry had been trying to protect Remus from people who were anti-werewolf, and, in the process, he got hit with a slashing spell and now was bleeding to death.

Harry smiled gently at his husband and said,"My handsome wolf, you will always be that to me. Remus, I love you. You're my mate, and nothing will ever change that, my love. Take care of the pups and yourself, Remus."

Remus sobbed harder as he heard Hermione and some other healers coming towards them. Remus growled at all of them and buried his face in Harry's neck.

"You promised not to leave me," Remus sobbed.

Harry smiled weakly and pulled Remus by the neck down to him and kissed him the same way that he had first kissed him. He pushed all his love into that one final kiss that tasted like tears and just plain Remus. Harry pulled back and smiled sadly at him. 

He whispered gently,"I'll always be with you, My Mate. I love you, Remus Potter."

Remus was about to respond to his husband when Harry went limp in his arms. Remus just sat there crying and holding his now deceased husband in his arms.


End file.
